Someday
by HWinchester
Summary: Como diabos nós fomos terminar desse jeito? Porque nós não fomos capazes de ver os sinais que perdemos e tenta "virar o jogo"? - SongFic


Someday.

Olhando pela janela do nosso apartamento, me viro e vejo você com o jornal na mão e chorando. Queria me desculpa por fazer você chorar mais não posso, não posso lhe toca.

**How the hell did we Wind up like this?**

**Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed?**

_Como diabos nós fomos terminar desse jeito?_

_Porque nós não fomos capazes de ver os sinais que perdemos e tenta "virar o jogo"?_

Você chorava muito, vendo você daquele jeito me sinto um monstro. Você jogou o jornal na mesa e derramou no chão o copo de leite que estava na mesma e você nem ligou se caiu ou não, você estava perturbada sem sabe o que fazer. Então você foi para nosso quarto e começou a fazer as malas, queria disser que esta tudo bem que não precisa chorar mais não conseguia lhe dizer.

**I wish you'd uncle****nch your fists**

**And unpack your suitcase**

**Lately there's been too much of this**

**But don't think It's too late**

_Eu gostaria que você não apertasse seus punhos  
E desfizesse suas malas  
Ultimamente vem acontecendo muito isso  
Mas não pense que é tarde_

Enquanto você arrumava a mala eu via você ê chorava muito enquanto eu só podia ver e não fazer nada, como queria correr e lhe abraçar e dizer que estou aqui e que não precisa ficar assim.

**Nothing's wrong, just as long as**

**You know that someday**

_Nada está errado_

_Só até que você saiba que algum dia eu vou_

Fazia idéia que você reagiria assim quando soubesse mais olhando pessoalmente é doloroso ver você assim. Você fechou a mala.

**Someday, Somehow**

**I'm gonna make it all right but not right now**

**I know you're wondering when  
*You're the only one eho knows that***

_Algum dia, de alguma forma_

_Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem mas não agora_

_Eu sei que você está se perguntando quando_

_*Você é a única que sabe disso*_

Estou sentado me perguntando o por que disso e por que logo a gente?. Vejo você parando na minha frente olhando o jornal, seus lindos olhos vermelhos por chorar tanto. Eu estava olhando você e chorava ainda, você olhou o jornal e saiu pisando no leite derramado e deixando a mostra seu pé de tênis e você saiu pela porta.

**Someday, Somehow**

**I'm gonna make it all right but not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

_Algum dia, de alguma forma_

_Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem mas não agora_

_Eu sei que você está se perguntando quando_

Vi você sair e eu tentei lhe chamar mais você não parou fui caminhando até a porta e também pisei no leite que você derramou, mas eu não deixei marca nenhuma a mostra.

**Well I'd hope that since we're anyway**

**That We could end up saying**

**Things we've always needed to say**

**So we could end up staying**

**Now The story's played out like this**

**Just like a paperback novel**

**Let's rewrite an ending that fits**

**Instead of a Hollywood horror**

_Bem, eu espero que já que estamos aqui  
Que nos poderíamos terminar dizendo  
Coisas que nós sempre precisamos dizer  
Então poderíamos acabar ficando  
Agora a historia é contada assim_

_Exatamente Omo uma novela  
Vamos reescrevê-la com um final apropriado  
Em vez de um horror de Hollywood_

Você entrou no carro, eu parei na frente do capo do mesmo e tentei fala com você mais você não me ouvia só chorava, então fui tenta fala com você pelo seu vidro, mas mesmo assim você não me escutava e continuava a chorar.

**Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You Know that someday I will  
**_Nada está errado  
Só até que você saiba que algum dia eu vou_

Você ligou o carro e foi andando com o mesmo e eu continuei do lado de fora para tenta fala com você, mas você acelerou e eu não consegui mais acompanhar.

**Someday, Somehow**

**I'm gonna make it all right but not right now**

**I know you're wondering when  
*You're the only one eho knows that***

_Algum dia, de alguma forma_

_Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem mas não agora_

_Eu sei que você está se perguntando quando_

_*Você é a única que sabe disso*_

Mesmo assim corri para consegui te alcançar, mas você estava de carro e eu de a pé mesmo assim não liguei e continuei correndo. Vi você arrumar o seu espelho para ver melhor mais de nada adiantou pois você não me viu.

**Someday, Somehow**

**I'm gonna make it all right but not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

_Algum dia, de alguma forma_

_Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem mas não agora_

_Eu sei que você está se perguntando quando_

Corri, corri e nada você não parava e eu não tinha força suficiente para continuar, virou a esquina e então parei de correr e só gritei por você e nada, mas quem disse que desisti sai correndo atrás de você e corri muito até você.

**How the hell did we Wind up like this?  
****Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missid?  
**_Como diabos nós fomos terminar desse jeito?  
Porque nós não fomos capazes de ver os sinais que perdemos_

Queria muito te alcançar mais não tinha força suficiente como tinha dito. Meu coração precisa de você e eu também precisamos te alcançar e fala com você se pelo menos conseguir lhe dizer que te amo será o bastante.

**And try to turn the tables  
****Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
**_E tentar "virar o jogo"?  
__Agora a história é contada assim  
Exatamente como uma novela  
Vamos reescrevê-la com um final apropriado  
Em vez de um horror de Hollywood_

Consegui vê seu carro então tentei ir mais rápido. Quando vi que o sinal ficou vermelho e você não parava corri com todas as minhas forças mais então você ultrapassou o sinal e o caminhão trombo com o seu carro. Fiquei em estado de choque meu coração parou tinha lhe perdido e nem ao menos consegui lhe dizer que te amo, perturbado fiquei sem sabe o que fazer as pessoas que estavam ali perto também ficaram apavoradas.

**Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
**_Nada está errado  
Só até que você saiba que algum dia eu vou  
_

Fui para mais perto do acidente, fiquei mais perturbado tinha lhe perdido não podia ser, não queria aceitar, enquanto as pessoas iam ver se você estava viva vi você saindo do meio das pessoas e vindo até mim.

**Someday, somehow  
I****'m gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
*You're the only one who knows that***

_Alhum dia, de alguma forma  
Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem mas não agora  
Eu sei que você está se perguntando quando  
*Você é a única que sabe disso*_

Meu coração antes morto agora esta mais vivo do que nunca. Então você veio até mim e nos abraçamos, lhe abracei tão forte que não queria mais te larga com medo de que você fosse embora, com as minhas mãos lhe toquei o rosto tão delicado,e macio e seus olhos seus lindos e maravilhosos olhos perolados que eu amo muito, lhe encarei e então lhe beijei.

**Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
****I know you're wondering when  
*You're the only one who knows that*  
I know you're wondering when  
*You're the only one who knows that***

**I know you're wondering when  
**_Algum dia, de alguma forma  
Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem mas não agora  
Eu sei que você está se perguntando quando  
*Você é a única que sabe disso*  
Eu sei que você está se perguntando quando  
*Você é a única que sabe disso*_

_Eu sei que você está se perguntando quando_

Abracei-lhe mais mostrando o amor que eu tinha por você, agora poderíamos viver junto para sempre, pois nossa vida não foi eterna, mas como meu amor por você é eterno ficaremos juntos até na morte, pois lhe amarei eternamente. Não tivemos a vida toda pois a vida não é eterna mais teremos a morte eterna juntos minha pequena Hinata.

- olha só, homem morre num acidente trágico na ponte que horror – diz uma garota com o jornal –

- diz ai quem é que morreu? – perguntou outra –

- um jovem, chama-se Uchiha Sasuke


End file.
